


Aus und Vorbei

by Lillifred



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifred/pseuds/Lillifred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwischen Kakashi und Iruka ist alles aus und vorbei...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aus und Vorbei

**Author's Note:**

> Eine weitere Geschichte aus 2007.

Aus und Vorbei

Achtunddreißig Grad im Schatten. Achtunddreißig Grad. Und kein einziges Wölkchen am Himmel. Aber auch wirklich gar keins. Perfektes Badewetter. Perfektes Schnulzenwetter. Könnte man auch sagen. Aber das Wetter hat sich das nicht ausgedacht. Dass die Menschen glücklich werden, sobald die Sonne kommt. Seltsame Sache, so was.

Iruka ist nass. Er hat gebadet. Ist in einen See gesprungen. Einfach so. Und jetzt ist er nass. Aber nicht mehr lange. Die Sonne kann vieles. Sie kann die Menschen glücklich machen und braun. Und einen Sonnebrand kann sie machen. Trocknen kann sie auch und das ist ein Glück. Aber das Gras auf dem Iruka liegt ist trocken und gelb und wenn die Sonne das Scheinen nicht lässt, ist es bald tot. Daran muss Iruka denken, während er auf dem Gras liegt und sich trocknen lässt.

Aber nicht nur daran. Er denkt auch an Sommer. Nicht unbedingt und nur an diesen Sommer. Obwohl dieser Sommer schon ziemlich heiß ist, gab es auch andere gute Sommer. Sehr gute sogar. Hat auch nicht immer nur was mit dem Wetter zu tun. Die Sommer seiner Kindheit beispielsweise. Ist er nicht damals schon durch diesen See geschwommen? Hat er nicht damals schon auf diesem ausgedörrten Gras gelegen? Ist lange her. Länger als Iruka es sich bis jetzt bewusst war.

Der Sommer vor drei Jahren war auch nicht schlecht. Ganz und gar nicht schlecht. Iruka muss lächeln als er daran denkt. An den Sommer vor drei Jahren. Obgleich es pausenlos geregnet hatte. Obwohl, irgendwann muss es auch mal aufgehört haben zu regnen. Es kann ja nicht drei Monate lang durchgeregnet haben! Das hätten sie doch in den Nachrichten gebracht. Wär sicher ein Rekord gewesen. Und trotzdem. Dem Wetter hat Iruka ein Schnippchen geschlagen, hat einfach so einen tollen Sommer draus gemacht. Klischees sind zum brechen da! Findet Iruka jedenfalls.

Damals war er auch schwimmen. War noch nicht mal kalt, damals. Da fröstelts ihn bei achtunddreißig Grad fast mehr. Und auf derselben Stelle desselben Grases hat Iruka gelegen. Aber das Gras war nass, klitschnass und quicklebendig. Seltsam, wie gut er sich daran erinnern kann. Er hat sogar noch den Geruch im Kopf. Kann aber nicht am Gras gelegen haben. Lag sicher an Kakashi. Seltsam, den hätte Iruka fast vergessen. Dabei war es so schön. Aber jetzt erinnert er sich ja. Und es ist eine tolle Erinnerung. Kakashis nasse Kleidung im Regen. Kakashis nackte Haut unter Wasser. Küsse auf dem nassen Gras. Kakashis weiches Haar. Kakashis Geruch, so unzweifelhaft und klar wie der Duft von nassem Gras. Regen und ein Gefühl, als flögen sie davon.

Wir waren jung, denkt Iruka und fragt sich gleichzeitig ob sie es nicht immer noch sind. Jung, vielleicht, das ja. Aber das Gefühl des Fliegens ist dahin. Einfach weg. Sie müssen es irgendwo auf dem Weg verloren haben. Iruka fragt sich, wo es jetzt ist. Irgendwo muss es doch hin sein. Vielleicht liegt es irgendwo im Schrott. Fallengelassen und Vergessen, mit den ausgemisteten Möbeln auf dem Sperrmüll. Vielleicht hat ein junges Liebespaar eben jenes Gefühl genau dort gefunden und trägt es nun in alle Welt hinaus.

Aber vor drei Jahren war das Leben schön. Vor drei Jahren war die Liebe ewig. Früher hatte Iruka gedacht, ewig hieße für immer. Vielleicht dachte er vor drei Jahren auch noch so. Heute weiß er, dass ewig etwas kürzer als drei Jahre ist. Zumindest in seinem Fall. Nach zwei Jahren fingen die unschönen Erinnerungen an. An die denkt Iruka jetzt nicht. Er denkt lieber an den Sommer, an die Hitze, den See und das Glück. Sein drei Jahre alter Traum bleibt unberührt. Vorerst. Er denkt nicht an den Streit mit dem sie fast ein ganzes Jahr verbracht hatten. Es war ja auch nicht wichtig. Die meisten Auslöser zumindest nicht. Und trotzdem. Und trotzdem hatten sie hässliche Sachen zueinander gesagt. Es hatte mit einer gereizten Stimmung angefangen, mit Migräne und einem vergessenen Kaugummipapier. Es endete mit einer Affäre, der Frage, ob Iruka Kakashi verzeihen würde, was dieser geflissentlich verneinte, mit einem etwas übereilten Auszug und schlussendlich mit einem klärenden Gespräch. Geklärt war danach gar nichts. Kakashi hatte gesagt, dass es aus und vorbei wäre. Aus und vorbei und für immer. Und Iruka hatte nachgehakt, wie lange für immer diesmal dauern würde. Aber Kakashi hatte nichts darauf geantwortet. War vielleicht auch besser so. Und dann wollte Iruka noch wissen, was denn bitte aus und vorbei sei. Für ihn war nichts aus und vorbei. Er war schließlich mal verliebt gewesen. Wie das bei Kakashi ausgesehen hatte konnte er dagegen nicht sagen. Aber, so war doch zumindest seine Meinung, ging auf dieser Welt nichts einfach so zu Ende. Das wär ja, als seien diese drei Jahre ein Buch gewesen, das man einfach zuschlagen kann. Waren sie aber nicht. Sie würden fortexistieren, weil sie in einer Welt geschehen waren, die sich noch drehte, in der die Jahreszeiten wechselten und in der grundsätzlich alles seine Folgen hatte. So lange diese Welt sich dreht, hatte Iruka gesagt, hat nichts ein Ende. Er werde Kakashi nie vergessen, da war Iruka sich sicher. Nur ob er selbst bloß ein ziemlich notdürftiges Mittel gewesen war, Kakashis Schuldgefühle wegen seiner doch ziemlich vermasselten übrigen Beziehungen und seine Obito-Komplexe zu überdecken oder doch so was wie die große Liebe, das konnte er nun nicht mehr sagen. Und mit dem „Wollen wir nicht Freunde bleiben?“ sei es im Übrigen auch vorbei.

Doch Iruka dachte gar nicht daran, sich über solche Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Sie waren doch vorbei. Hatte zumindest Kakashi gesagt. Er genoss stattdessen den Sommer, erfreute sich an der Sonne und beschloss noch einmal baden zu gehen.

 

„Ach Kakashi“, Irukas Stimme ist brüchig und leise, „jetzt hast du es schon wieder nicht geschafft einen deiner Kameraden zu beschützen“. Zumindest will Iruka das sagen, aber er weiß nicht, ob er die Worte auch so herausgebracht hat, wie er das wollte. Auch sein Lächeln scheint ihm nicht ganz gelungen zu sein. Zumindest lächelt Kakashi nicht zurück. Und wenn er es doch tut, dann ist es unter seiner Maske nicht zu erkennen. Iruka versucht sich etwas aufzusetzen, doch seine Muskeln versagen und stattdessen läuft ihm eine warme Flüssigkeit den Körper herunter. Dabei hat es nicht geregnet. Es muss sein eigenes Blut sein. „Nein Iruka. Diesmal schaffe ich es, ich verspreche es dir“, Kakashis Stimme ist so weich und sanft wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Aber du siehst doch, dass ich sterbe“ Iruka ist absolut unklar, wie Kakashi so eine wichtige Tatsache einfach so übersehen kann. Es ist mehr als offensichtlich. „Aber du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass auf dieser Welt nichts zu Ende geht“, sagt Kakashi, nimmt seine Maske ab und versuchte Iruka zu küssen. Was für eine Unverschämtheit! Hatte Kakashi nicht selbst Schluss gemacht? Und war „für immer“ etwa jetzt schon vorbei? So bekommt er Iruka jedenfalls nie. Er hat ja noch nicht einmal nachgefragt. Iruka dreht seinen Kopf beiseite und sagt noch, in einem leicht belustigten und verdutzten Tonfall: „Aber ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe“.

 

All das kümmert die Sonne recht wenig. Auch am darauf folgenden Tag geht sie auf und an dem danach und an dem danach auch wieder. Und sie bringt neununddreißig Grad im Schatten. Neununddreißig Grad.


End file.
